heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Lords
Power Lords - The Extra-Terrestrial Warriors is a science fiction themed action figure line produced by Revell in 1983. Revell hired Wayne Barlowe (author/artist of Barlowe's Guide to Extraterrestrials) to design the toys. Each figure has an action feature. Adam Power can change into Lord Power by pushing a button to turn his torso around to reveal the Lord Power side; Shaya is a 2-sided figure who is changed by turning her cape around and removing her helmet; Arkus' wings flap. Each figure also includes a file card, which provides a brief dossier on the character and demonstrates how to initiate its special feature. DC Comics published a 3-issue Power Lords comic book series beginning in December 1983. A video game, board game, jigsaw puzzle and coloring book based on the characters were also released that same year. The story Adam Power is an earthling, given the cosmic Power Jewel to protect the galaxy from the evil dictator, Arkus. Arkus is a nigh invincible foe, determined to take the Power Jewel as well as Volcan Rock, Adam Power’s secret stronghold, in his quest to conquer the galaxy. Two heroes join Adam Power in the war against Arkus. They are Shaya, the Queen of Power and Sydot the Supreme. But evil Arkus also has helpers... The characters The heroes *'Lord Adam Power' - Leader of the Power Lords Origin: Planet Earth (although the comic version states he is originally from Toran) Weapon: Power Jewel, Lazer Rifle The Power Jewel, an item of vast cosmic might, allows Adam Power to become Lord Power, a blue-skinned, red-veined humanoid who wears the gem implanted in his forehead. *'Shaya' - The Queen of Power Origin: The Ancient Planet Meru Weapon: Laser Whip A human-like fur-clad female warrior with a third eye and cosmic might that equals Adam Power. She can change into a red alien form that gives off an intense heat. *'Sydot' - The Supreme Origin: Rana, The Water Planet Accessory: Binoculars An alien scientific genius who looks like an orange man-sized, sleepy-eyed Tyrannosaur with game show host-style capped teeth. Arkus and His Warriors *'Arkus' - The Evil Dictator Origin: Hatched at the center of an unknown red sun Weapon: Wrist lasers A purple insectoid-like creature with crab-like claws and red wings who leads the evil Extraterrestrial Alliance. Arkus is nigh invincible - never needing to eat or sleep. *'Raygoth' - The Goon of Doom Origin: Flozar VIII, the Frozen Planet Weapon: Laser Gun *'Ggripptogg' - The Four Fisted Brute Origin: The Planet Ferrikon Weapon: The Super Mace (laser weapon) Ggripptogg used to rule the galaxy before Arkus took over. Now Ggripptogg is reduced to being Arkus' servant, about which Ggripptogg is most resentful. *'Tork' - The Turning Terror Origin: The Planet Twearth Tork could spin his torso and use the natural spikes which covered it as a weapon. *'Disguyzor' - The Deadly Deceiver Origin: The Planet Growton Weapon: Cosmic War Club Could change its face four times and alter itself in height. *'Trigore' A monstrous three-legged green alien steed with crushing pincer-like jaws. Trigore functions both as a living starship as well as a sort of cosmic bloodhound. Unaffiliated villains *'Bakatak' - The Brutal Backstabber Origin: Militron, the War Planet Could shoot quills from his back. Longs to be as formidable a threat as Arkus. *'Drrench' - The Savage Soaker Origin: The Planet Frigidor. A longtime enemy of Arkus. Once freezing Arkus' wings when demonstrating his ability to shoot icy cold water out of his chest. Drrench is feared throughout the galaxy. Vehicles, creatures, etc. *'Beast Machines' - Evol, Savor, Thrash, and Warbot, He-Man-like massively-muscled warriors who are robotic battle tanks from the waist down. (Designed by Pasquale Gabriele.) *'Power Ship' - a red two-seater semi-organic spaceship which features pop out blades as well as a deflector shield. *'Power Patroller' – a small one-man heavily armed snowmobile-shaped vehicle for Adam Power. *'Spyzor' - a similar but more organic-looking purple and green small one-man vehicle also known as the Adam Smasher which was made for Arkus and could fire knobby green spheres. *'The Power Transporter' - spacecraft/carrying case. (shown in the 1984 Revell catalog but never produced) *'Boulder Blaster' - mini playset. (shown in the 1984 Revell catalog but never produced) *'The Exploder' - mini playset. (shown in the 1984 Revell catalog but never produced) *'Trap Rock' - mini playset. (shown in the 1984 Revell catalog but never produced) *'Volcan Rock' - Adam Power’s Asteroid-like headquarters which looks like an active volcano on the outside and a hi-tech fortress on the inside and was referred to in the comic version as a "battlestar". External links *Power Lords Action Figure Guide Loose action figure guide including vehicles, accessories and playsets. *http://www.comics.org/covers.lasso?SeriesID=2720 Cover Art of DC's Power Lords Category:1980s toys Category:DC Comics titles Category:Science fiction comics Category:Action figures